Teen Mom
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Basado en la serie de MTV- “Tres distintas parejas adolescentes, un parecido:¡Seran padres!¿Cuantos problemas puede traer un bebe? Celos,pleitos,bodas,divorcios,partos…¿Algo mas?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es mitad mía y mitad de MTV =)

**Nota: **Hola gente hermosa! Como sabrán "_Teen mom" _es un programa que pasan en MTV sobre cuatro parejas adolescentes que tienen bebes y afrentan varios problemas … la verdad yo solo tome la idea y el nombre y quizá algunos episodios pero tratare de hacer mis propios capítulos =)

"_Teen Mom …" _

Dicen que la llegada de un bebe trae alegría y es el inicio de una vida perfecta

Esta bien, no negamos lo primero, un bebe es un milagro sin duda alguna

Pero… ¿una vida perfecta?

¡No cuando tienes menos de dieciocho años!

Tienes que enfrentarte a los gritos de tus padres por que los has defraudados, soportar la inmadurez de tu pareja, dolores típicos del embarazo, el dolor de tener que dejar tus estudios para poder trabajar y sacar a tu familia adelante…

Definitivamente demasiado para alguien tan joven.

Pero todo sacrificio tiene una recompensa: el bebe.

Todos los problemas se esfuman cuando sientes el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de tu bebe entre tus brazos, cuando se engancha a tu dedo y te sientes tan feliz que crees que vas a explotar de alegría.

Y lo mejor de todo cuando te llama mamá, y sientes que todo lo que has hecho ha sido insignificante a comparación de la recompensa que has recibido.

En todos aquellos momentos no maldices tu futuro, lo agradeces con toda el alma y no te importaría que se repitiera.

Podrás tener dieciocho, treinta, cincuenta pero eso no te hace una madre mejor o peor.

Si, somos madres adolescentes y no nos arrepentimos de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Prefacioo!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? **

**Enserio les agradecería un review por favor!**

**Quisiera su opinión por que van a ser tres parejas, distintas vidas pero no se como se les haga mas fácil. Pensaba en mezclar las tres parejas en cada capitulo, un poco de las tres pero la vdd para mi como lectora a veces me enredo… o si no hacer un capitulo de cada pareja e irlas alternando x ejemplo: Bella, Rosalie & Alice. Y de nuevo: Bella, Rose, Alice.. y asi consecutivamente. **

**¡Queda a su disposición, por favor opinen será de gran ayuda!**

**Un besazo. **

_**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!**_


	2. Rosalie&Emmett: Contando la Verdad

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer y la trama es mitad mía y mitad de Mtv.

" _Teen Mom"_

_**Rosalie's. prov. **_

Sentía mis manos sudar y no podía mantener mis pies quietos.

Esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-Emmett, tengo que decirte algo- hablé por fin.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- dijo tomándome de la cintura y sentándome en sus piernas.

Sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo me hizo sentir segura, como si todos mis problemas hubiesen sido aplastados por sus musculosos brazos.

-Bebe ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- susurro en mi oído.

-Emmett … ¿me amas?-

Una de sus pobladas cejas se enarco en señal de confusión pero una chispa de amor brillo en sus lindos ojos.

-Te amo mas que a mi propia vida- dijo antes de besar mis labios.

Nos separamos y pegue mi cabeza a su pecho.

-Emmett … yo … estoy embarazada- solté de golpe.

Sentí su pecho detenerse y luego bombear rápido. El miedo recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo mientras los segundos pasaban.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-

Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-

Sus palabras me cayeron como cubetazo de agua fría.

Me levante golpe de sus piernas y lo mire con los ojos llorosos.

-Esperaba mas de ti, Emmett. ¿Qué quiero que digas? ¡Quiero oír que me apoyas! Pero si no es así … -

Respire hondo para deshacer el nudo que se había estancado en mi garganta, pero fue imposible y los sollozos salieron a borbotones por mi boca.

La sola idea de que Emmett me abandonara con este bebe en mi vientre me producía un insoportable dolor en el pecho, como si me arrancaran el corazón en vida.

Mis piernas empezaron a flaquear y caí de rodillas contra el alfombrado suelo de mi casa. Sus brazos me rodearon tratando de parar las convulsiones de mi cuerpo.

-Rosie, lo siento, me tomaste desprevenido. Tu sabes que nunca te abandonaría, vamos a llevar esto juntos, amor. Te amo-

Sus palabras me llenaron de alivio y los sollozos poco a poco fueron calmándose hasta convertirse en un simple hipo.

-También te amo-

Sonrío y me levanto en vilo para llevarme a mi habitación, se recostó en la cama y me puso encima de el como si fuese un bebe.

Esto era duro para ambos. Nunca imaginamos que llegaríamos a tener un bebe a tan solo diecinueve años, eso era un factor en mi contra.

Pero esperaba que el llevar cinco años de noviazgo nos sirviera de algo para afrontar esta sorpresa del destino.

Conozco a Emmett desde que tenia once años por parte de mi hermano gemelo; Alec. Pero fue hasta los catorce cuando el se me declaro, desde entonces hemos sido inseparables.

Me salte las siguiente tres clases acostada con Emmett. De vez en cuando se derramaban unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos al pensar en todo lo venia.

-Tus padres ya …- empezó pero lo interrumpí negando con la cabeza.

-No, no saben nada. Me da miedo …-

-¿Cuánto … tienes?-

-Cuatro semanas-

-Deberían saberlo- dijo acariciando mis cabellos.

-Lo se-

Suspiro.

- Mañana es sabado … podemos ir …-

-¡No! Necesito mas tiempo, no estoy lista-

-¿Se lo podemos decir a mi madre?- pregunto con voz de niño chiquito.

-A tu madre, si-

Sonrío y beso mi coronilla.

-Duerme, tienes que cuidar del próximo McCarty-

- McCarty Hales …- musite antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**Hola de nuevo gente! **

**Primero, gracias a todas por sus Reviews y demas me han alegrado enormemente el día. **

**Espero que este capitulo un poco corto les haya gustado =) **

**Mañana viene: (tuntururun …) Alice & Jasper!! … **

**Un besote a todas. **

_**¡¡¡ REVIEWS !!! **_


	3. Alice&Jasper: La bomba

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer y la trama es mitad mía y mitad de Mtv.

**" **_**Teen Mom"**_

_Alice's. Prov._

El reloj parecía ir mas rápido cada vez.

Odiaba que cuando quieres que el tiempo transcurra rápido este se empeña en ir lento, pero cuando quieres que pase muy rápido parece que las manecillas tuvieran mil kilos encima y les impidieran comerse las horas del reloj.

Frustrante …

-Hola, mi vida- dijo esa voz en mi oído.

Sentí como se me enchinaban los pelitos y un huracán empezaba a formarse en mi estomago bajo.

-Hola, Jazzy- dije aparentando mi acostumbrada felicidad.

Digo, no es que no este feliz, por que si lo estoy. ¡Tendría como un muñequito miniatura y podría vestirlo cuando quisiera!

Pero lo que me hacia tener nauseas era el nerviosismo sobre como se lo tomaría mi novio, Jasper.

Me beso dulcemente en los labios y tomo mi mano para salir de la sala de espera del ejercito.

Jasper Withlock, mi novio, era militar de esos que usan el pelo corto y un uniforme de muy mal gusto pero que los hace ver sexys y poderosos junto con sus botas gigantes que les da un toque masculino y feroz.

¡Uff! Como que empezó a hacer calor …

-¿Alice? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si …-

Jasper negó con la cabeza y sonrío mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

En verdad dolería perderlo…

Me abrió la puerta de su auto y me subí de un brinco mientras el se subía al lado del piloto y arrancaba hacia el restaurante a donde íbamos todos los sábados después de que el salía de su entrenamiento.

Abrí la ventanilla y recargue la cabeza contra el sillón mientras sentía el aire contra mi rostro.

Paz. Ojala y el tiempo se pudiese detener.

_-_¿Me permite, bella dama?- dijo Jazz ofreciéndome la mano.

Reí y tome de su mano para bajarme del auto y dirigirme hacia la entrada del sencillo pero fino restaurante.

La familia Withlock era una de las familias ricas de aquí de California, su padre era un militar de alto rango y su madre venia de una antigua familia millonaria de Irlanda.

Mi familia no se quedaba atrás. Mi padre es un abogado de prestigio en todo los Estados Unidos no solo en California y mi madre era una diseñadora no muy conocida en el mundo pero si aquí lo que le generaba suficiente trabajo y por lo tanto, ganancias. Y por ultimo, mi hermano adoptivo mayor que era una estrella de rock que apenas estaba en sus inicios.

Como verán mi embarazo será como una bomba para nuestras familias, espero que no hayan heridos … por ultimo, no muy graves.

Una muchacha rubia, ojos verdes y _delantero _voluptuoso nos indico, bueno le indico a MI Jasper cual seria nuestras mesas y se marcho no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a MI Jazz.

-¡Ey!- dijo Jasper en mi oído mientras me sujetaba de la cintura.

Lo voltee a ver con una mirada furiosa. Quería ir y partirle toda su fea y asquerosa cara a aquella rubia … ¡ofrecida!

-¡Suéltame, Jazz! ¡La voy a matar!- rugí.

-Ally, cálmate. Hoy has estado muy rara- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Me estremecí.

-¡_Ñee_! ¿Yo rara? ¡No, para nada! ¡Pff, tonteras, Jazz!- dije nerviosa.

Me miro confuso pero dejo el tema pasar. Pedimos lo de siempre: un plato de spaghetti para compartir y una botella de vino muy suave.

Estaba por tomar un sorbo de vino cuando recordé que yo no podía tomar a menos que quisiese … bueno desviar mi embarazo.

-¿Me trae una coca, por favor?- le dije al mesero.

-¿Qué pasa con el vino? Es tu favorito, amor-

-Si, pero hoy no se me antoja- me excuse torpemente.

-Insisto que estas extraña. Demasiado, diría yo-

Negué y seguí comiendo.

Tendría que decírselo ya. No podía seguir ocultándoselo. Ya llevaba tres semanas y media de gestación, de las cuales yo no sabia nada, necesitaba su apoyo.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente entre platicas triviales, pago la cuenta y me tomo de la cintura para salir del restaurante bajo la penetrante mirada de la mesera.

-Jazz … ¿Podemos pasear un rato por el parque?- pregunte con timidez.

-Claro, lo que quieras- dijo y beso mi frente.

Enfrente había un pequeño parque con árboles de diferentes tamaños, un kiosco, un hermoso lago artificial con el agua cristalina y ranitas con banquitas alrededor.

Compramos unos helados y empezamos a caminar tomados de las manos por alrededor del parque mientras pensaba como diablos se lo iba a decir.

Pasaron como unos veinte minutos cuando me detuve y lo guíe de la mano hasta una banquita a la orilla del lago.

Lo mire a los ojos y suspire.

-Alice, amor suéltalo- dijo sonriendo.

Reí y bese rápidamente sus labios.

-Jazz … estoy embarazada- dije y cerré los ojos esperando su reacción.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Y después solo se escucharon sus salvajes tosidos. Me espante y golpee su espalda.

-¡Jazzy no te mueras! ¡No nos abandones ahora!-

Unos tres minutos después se calmo y se paro de golpe mirándome con una cara de incredulidad.

-¡¿Embarazada! ¡¿De quien!-

-¡De ti, idiota!- grite.

-Oh por dios- susurro dejándose caer de nuevo en la banca.

Mi corazón se acelero. De seguro esta era la parte donde decia que era muy joven para tanta responsabilidad y tras una ultima mirada de lastima se marchaba dejándome muerta en vida …

Mi garganta se seco y sin proponérmelo dos brillantes lagrimas brillaron bajo el sol. A penas senti su humedad en mi mejilla me las seque rápidamente. Si me iba a dejar, lo iba hacer sin ver una sola pizca de dolor en mi.

-Amor, no llores. Todo estará bien- dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Jazz, voy a tener un bebe y ni siquiera se si voy a contar con tu apoyo. ¡Arruine mi vida!- solloce.

Sus dedos sosteneros con fuerza mi barbilla y me obligaron a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Mary Alice Brandon, yo nunca te voy a abandonar, estaré ahí para cuidar juntos a nuestro bebe. ¿Por qué? Por que te amo, eres mi vida, Alice-

Sus palabras fueron tan intensas y profundas que hicieron que mas lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos.

-Te amo, Jazzy- susurre besando sus dulces labios.

El sentir la textura de sus labios acomodarse sobre los míos hizo que me olvidara de todo.

Estuvimos hasta que sol se escondió abrazados viendo el lago mientras planeábamos todo lo que íbamos a ser con la pequeña Withlock. En ese momento, sentí que todo iría bien.

Jasper me llevo hasta mi casa, nos despedimos rápidamente con un beso en los labios y se marcho.

Habíamos acordado que mañana haríamos una comida con nuestras familias para contárselos.

-Buenas noches, Miss. Brandon- me saludo Vivian, la sirvienta.

-Hola, Vivi- dije pasando de largo hacia mi habitación en el tercer piso.

Cuando llegue al segundo piso fui y toque rápido la puerta de mis padres.

-¡Ya llegue!- grite y seguí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Cuando llegue me tumbe sobre la cama con el teléfono en mi mano y marque a mi mejor amiga: Farah, quien fue la primera en saber de mi embarazo.

_-Farah en línea-_ contestó.

-¡Ey, soy Alice!- dije yo.

_-¡Alice, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?- _

-Bien. Acabo de llegar de comer con Jazz-

_-¡Tanto sin ver a mi cuñado! ¿Qué paso? ¿Se lo dijiste? - _

-Si … se lo dije después de comer-

_-Esperemos que no le haga mal la comida. ¿Qué dijo?- _

-Al momento se espanto y me pregunto de quien era … ¡Idiota! Y luego lo acepto maduramente. Seguimos juntos-

_-¡Que estupida pregunta te hizo! Le partiré la cara por desconfiar- _

-Tranquila. Lo único que me importa es que podré llevar mi embarazo felizmente-

En ese momento mi puerta fue azotada y un grito hizo que soltara el teléfono.

-¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- grito mi madre desde el umbral de mi puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón empezó a latir eufóricamente. El aliento se atoro en mi garganta y me impedía respirar correctamente.

La cuenta regresiva no aguanto hasta mañana y la bomba había explotado antes de tiempo, tomándonos desprotegidos.

Mi madre se acerco furiosa hacia mi. Yo seguía sin moverme solo podía escuchar los golpes de mi corazón y la voz de Farah gritando por el teléfono.

-¡Respóndeme Mary! ¡¿Estas embarazada!- grito con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia.

Por mas que habría la boca para decir algo, no salía nada. Era como si mi cerebro se hubiese muerto y no pudiese procesar ninguna palabra.

Sentí la presión de sus manos tomar mis hombros y sacudirme de un lado a otro como si fuese una maquina que se trago su moneda y quisiese recuperarla.

-¡Mama, tranquila!- reaccione alejándome de ella.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡Oh dios, que has hecho!-

-Tranquila. Yo te lo explico …-

-¡Es lo que estoy esperando!-

Suspire y me volví a sentar en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas. Apague el teléfono, era obvio que Farah ya había captado la situación y había colgado. Mi madre se paseaba de un lado a otro por mi habitación, lo bueno que era amplia.

-Mamá, si estoy embarazada de Jasper. El ya lo sabe y se ara cargo del bebé junto con migo-

Mi madre tomo aire para tranquilizarse.

-¿Y el dinero? ¿Cómo se van a mantener? ¿Se van a casar?-

En verdad, no había pensado en lo económico, tenia la esperanza de que mis padres me ayudarían en ese aspecto. Al parecer, no.

-Tenemos suficientes ahorros- respondí aparentando seguridad.

Se quedo callada durante unos minutos, parecía hablar consigo mismo por que movía la boca en silencio y movía sus manos alrededor de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar con tu padre y con los de Jasper. Lo mejor seria que lo dieras en adopción-

-¡NO! ¡Me voy a quedar con mi bebe!- grite histérica.

-Alice, tienes dieciséis años no podrás con un bebe y la reputación de ambas familia, mas la nuestra esta en peligro. No seas egoísta-

-¡No! ¡Nuestra reputación te la puedes pasar por donde quieras! ¡No pienso perder a mi bebe! ¡Se quedara con migo y con Jasper, quieras o no!-

-Creo que lo mejor es llamar a la familia Withlock y a tu padre para ponerlos al tanto. Es mejor que te vistas, haremos una cena para informarles- dijo acercándose a la puerta- Ponte algo decente.

Sentí como retiraban un gran pésimo de encima de mi cuando mi madre se fue. La bomba había sido peor de lo que pensé.

Suspire y me levante para tomar un relajante baño con burbujas y agua caliente. Me puse un vestidito hasta la rodilla de encaje color azul marino de magas abucheadas y cuello V con algo de escote, unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño negras, me peine mis rulos en una media cola y algo de maquillaje.

Los padres de Jasper y Jasper llegaron como una hora después y tuve que bajar para la gran cena.

Al verme Jasper corrió abrazarme, yo me sujete a el antes de que mi madre nos llamara para cenar aunque es solo un pretexto para que nos separamos.

La cena estuvo cargada de tensión y miradas fugaces entre todos. Y lo peor fue que separaron a Jasper de mi, no podía contar con su apoyo físico en estos momentos.

-Señores, Withlock, como sabrán esta inesperada cena tiene un gran motivo que les are saber a continuación- empezó mi madre.

Sentí como mi corazón se paraba y empezaba a bombear mas fuerte.

-Su hijo Jasper ha embarazado a mi hija Alice-

A partir de ahí todo se sumió en un intenso silencio …

**-.-.-.-**

**Gracias a Todos por sus comentarios y demas apoyo!**

**Se los agradezco demasiado! **

**& ya que por ahí pidieron capítulos mas largos me esforcé en hacer este un poco mas largo pero todo gracias a que mi creatividad decidió cooperar, cosa que no siempre hace xD así que quizá no todos los **

**Capítulos sean así tan largos =P**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y los veo próximamente.**

**Un beso & un Abrazo. **


	4. Isabella: Cayendo en el abismo

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama es mitad mía y mitad de MTV

"**Teen Mom"**

_Isabella's. prov. _

-Lo siento- sollocé cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Las lágrimas me impedían ver lo que sucedía a mí alrededor y mis sollozos eran tan fuertes que era lo único que mis oídos podían escuchar.

Sentía como si me estuvieran desgarrando el pecho de una forma brutal y sanguinaria. Podía ver un profundo abismo enfrente de mi que se estaba tragándose mi futuro, ahí se iba mi sueño por ir a una excelente universidad, adiós a mi carrera como empresaria, a mi vida de soltera privilegiada, adiós a todo lo que un día soñé con tener …

Adiós a mi vida perfecta.

- Tranquila, amor- me susurro mientras me levantaba del suelo y me apretaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Me aferre a su cintura con fuerza para que aquel abismo que se estaba llevando todo no me llevara a mí también.

-No llores más, Bells. Todo ira bien…- me consolaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Poco a poco me fui calmando hasta que mi respiración se volvió regular y mis ojos dejaron de llorar.

Al fin sentía una calma después de haberlo sacado todo.

-Voy por algo de agua- dijo parándose con cuidado.

Me hice un ovillo en el sillón y recargue mi cabeza contra el respaldo. A los pocos segundos regreso con un vaso de agua. Bebí un poco para calmar la resequedad de mi garganta y me hundí entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres contarme bien lo que pasó?-

Asentí y suspire.

-¡Dios, mamá es que fui una idiota! Sabía que debía protegerme pero aun así no lo hice y ahora todo se va por la borda. ¡Que estúpida!-

-Tranquila, hija. Todos cometemos errores en nuestras vidas, y lamentablemente te toco cometer un muy grande pero aquí estoy, sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte siempre-

Sonreí.

-Gracias. Te quiero-

-Yo también hija, yo también-

Me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacia mi cuarto y tirarme a la cama, donde nuevas lagrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos.

Toda mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 º grados en menos de dos semanas.

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo dieciocho años y vivo en Phoenix, Arizona desde los cinco años con mi madre Reneè Swan.

Les contare más a cerca de mi para que entiendan como va mi absurda y estúpida historia.

Mis padres Reneè y Charlie Swan se conocieron cuando ambos tenían dieciséis años en un viaje que hizo mi madre a Seattle, Washington lugar donde vivía mi padre. Anduvieron durante todo el verano y cuando era hora de que mi madre se regresara, mi padre le pidió la estúpida "prueba de amor" y claro que mi madre de ilusa se la dio, quedando embarazada de mí y huyendo junto con mi padre a un mini pueblito llamado Forks.

Mis padres no se amaban tanto como para soportar un embarazo y todas las obligaciones que traían, por eso, cinco años después de que yo naciera mi padre nos abandono dejando a mi madre por un largo tiempo muerta en vida. Después de eso nos venimos a vivir aquí a Phoenix con mis abuelos maternos quienes murieron cuando mi madre volvió aparecer en sus vidas y con una bebe en sus brazos. Bueno fue una muerte literal ya que murieron en verdad cuando yo tenía quince años.

Tuve una infancia feliz y tranquila. Mi madre empezó a trabajar como maestra de primaria y me saco adelante con mucho esfuerzo por que también estudiaba arquitectura. Logro recibirse y ahora es una buena arquitecta dándonos una mejor vida. Nunca volvió a salir con nadie.

Yo estaba estudiando el último año de preparatoria y me iba bastante bien. Era una de las chicas más populares del colegio y la capitana del equipo de porristas, tenia miles de chicos detrás de mi pero yo solo me fije en uno: Jacob Black, mi ex novio durante cuatro años.

Jacob era el estereotipo de hombre perfecto. Alto, piel morena, musculoso, cabello oscuro y rebelde, sonrisa perfecta y pícara, futbolista, amable, caballeroso, protector, gracioso, bueno perfecto. O eso creía yo.

En verdad Jacob Black era un maldito cretino. El muy gilipollas me embarazo y luego negó que mi hijo era suyo tachándome de una completa puta para luego huir como el maldito marica es.

¡Jacob Black es un maldito hijo de puta!

-Idiota- rugí levantándome de la cama y metiéndome al baño.

Necesitaba salir para aclarar todo y olvidarme de ese maldito por un momento.

Me bañe y me vestí con un mini short café y una blusa de tirantes beige mas mis típicas sandalias plateadas de brillantes. Me peine mi cabello ondulado en una coleta alta y algunos cabellos sueltos y salí de mi habitación.

Pase por el cuarto de mi mamá para avisarle que iba a salir pero la encontré dormida. Me acerque a ella y vi que la almohada estaba mojada, era obvio que había estado llorando. Le di un beso en la frente y salí

Como siempre en Phoenix, el sol estaba en el centro del cielo alumbrándonos con todo su esplendor.

Empecé a caminar por la banqueta mientras miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo con que distraerme.

Los enormes arboles con sus hojas amarillentas que se descolgaban de sus ramas para bailar con el viento y caer formando una alfombra de colores en el suelo, me ofrecían algo de sombra y paz.

Seguí paseando hasta llegar a un parque donde me encontré la mayor de las sorpresas.

Estaba Jacob con una mujer morena muy acaramelados en una banca. La furia empezó a atravesarme las venas, quemándome. Trate de respirar profundo pero el tornado que se estaba dentro de mi me lo impedía.

Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue una pelota de beisbol que me golpee en el brazo de forma inesperada.

-¡Ey, lo siento!- grito un hombre enorme de cabellos negros.

Me voltee y lo mire majadoramente. Me había dolido, y mucho. Tome la pequeña pelota y me acerque con paso decidido hacia el grupo de jóvenes que jugaban dispuesta a reclamarles.

-Amiga, lo siento, en verdad no quería pegarte- volvió a repetir el chico enorme.

-¡Tu!- grite señalándolo.

-Ey, tranquila, tengo un bate que puedo usar en mi defensa- dijo enseñándome un grueso y duro bate de madera.

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Préstame tu bate- dije tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos, dame tu bate ahora-

El joven me miro confundido pero asintió y con lentitud puso el pesado instrumento en mi mano. En verdad pesaba y se veía tan poderoso y fuerte, capaz de destrozar una pequeña y putrefacta cabecita.

-Gracias. Te lo regreso enseguida- dije dándome la media vuelta.

Me fui acercando a Jacob pero cuando estaba pocos pasos de el, decidí que no me convertiría en una asesina de animales. No, yo amaba a los animales y no los iba a despedazar.

Tome aire y me di la media vuelta encontrándome a poca distancia del convertible de Jacob, una hermosa sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

Me acerque con paso lento mientras jugaba con el bate entre mis manos. Cruce la calle y me plante enfrente del hermoso auto negro de asientos de piel cremas.

-¡Muere, Black!- grite alzando el bate por arriba de mi cabeza e impactándolo con fuerza contra el vidrio del auto.

Una, dos, tres veces hasta que este quedo echo pedazos. Seguí con el capote de metal, cuatro enormes abolladuras quedaron marcadas, dos en cada puerta, destroce los espejos retrovisores.

Como lo esperaba, la alarma empezó a sonar. Rápidamente deje tirado el bate y corrí hacia un callejón oscuro.

¡Mierda! El callejón no tenía salida. Me recargue contra una pared y cerré los ojos.

_¡Piensa, piensa!_ Me repetia una y otra vez. Resople y golpee con mi puño la pared, fue ahi cuando me di cuenta de las escaleras traseras de los departamentos que se encontraban a lado del callejon.

Sonrei y empeze a subir deprisa pero con cuidado los escalones. El ruido de las patrullas y los gritos desenfrenados de Black me ponian mas nerviosa. Cuando llegue al quinto piso sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban, provee con abrir la ventana que estaba a mi lado y gracias a dios estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí.

-¡Bendito sea!- susurre aliviada.

-¿Quien esta ahí? ¿Jane?- dijo una hermosa voz.

Me voltee asustada para ver donde me encontraba pero justo cuando di la media vuelta, resbale y para tratar de sostenerme tome la orilla de la cortina de baño que para colmo de destrabo y se vino al suelo junto conmigo.

-¡¿Quien diablos eres!- grito un hombre desde la regadera.

Abri los ojos rapidamente y me encontre con el cuerpo desnudo de un dios griego. No pude evitar recorrer su escultural cuerpo con la mirada, sus abdominales perfectos, sus fuertes brazos hasta que llegue a su rostro; quijada fuerte, pomulos resaltados, labios carnsos y rojos, cabello rebelde y cobirzo mas unos ojos verdes preciosos. Todo eso era el claro ejemplo de la perfección.

Estaba ta embobada que no me di cuando se enrollo en una toalla y me tomo del brazo para sacarme de su baño arrastrada, lo unico que sentí fue el comodo sillon de piel bajo de mi.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto amablemente.

Sacuí la cabeza discretamente y me aclare la garganta.

-Si, si gracias. Siento todo esto, en verdad- empeze a hablar mientras me dirigia hacia la salida- Soy una tonta, me equivoque de ventana. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Sin desviar la mirada de su rostro abri la puerta. Estaba por darme la vuelta cuando vi a Jacob y unos policias venir hacia aca tocando puerta por puerta, me volvi a meter al departamento y cerre la puerta tras de mi.

-¿Sabes? Tu departamento es muy acogedor ¿Te importa si me quedo?- invente mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

-Este ... yo ... ¿esta bien?-

Sonreí nerviosamente y empeze a jugar con mis manos.

Unos toquidos en la puerta hizieron que me sobresaltara y pegara un grito.

-_Somos la policia abra la puerta ahora- _se escucho que decian en el pasillo.

Como bala me levante y me puse delante de la puerta impidiendo que abriera.

-¡No, por favor no abras!- le suplique en voz baja.

Me miro interrogante.

-¡Estas huyendo, eres una criminal!- exclamo señalandome con su dedo.

-No, bueno algo asi. Di que no me has visto, te lo explicare luego, por favor-

Asintio y me señalo que me fuese a esconder a la cocina. Corri rapidamente.

-Buenos dias, oficiales. ¿En que puedo servirles?- escuche su dulce voz.

-Estamos buscando a una muchacha de cabello castaño y tez palida ¿la ha visto?-

-Bueno vi a una el otro dia en el supermercado ...-

-No, creo que no es a la que buscamos pero quisieramos revisar su apartamento-

Mi corzón se acelero al escuchar eso y me hize mas chiquita tras la pared.

-¡No! Oficiales, bueno, tengo a alguien esperandome. Ustedes saben; nescecidades de hombres- dijo como si fuese un secreto.

-¡Claro, claro! Entonces cualquier cosa llamenos, por favor. Con permiso- escuche que dijeron y de ahi nada.

Espere unos minutos más y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir sentí una calida mano en mi cintura.

-No te iras sin contarme la verdad- dijo el hombre en mi oido.

-Eh ... yo ... ¡Ni te conosco!- exclame safandome de sus brazos.

-Edward Cullen, un placer-

-Bella Swan- dije estrechando su mano.

-¿Ahora ya?-

-Esta bien, pero solo si te vistes-

Mir confuso su cuerpo y se rió. Su risa era una hermosa melodia.

-Creí que te agradaba así- dijo haciendo una ridicula pose y me guiño un ojo.

-Te prefiero vesitdo- mentí entre risas.

-Conste, luego no te quejes. Vuelvo enseguida- dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Suspire ante la rara situación. Estaba en la casa de un guapo desconocido pero que sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida huyendo de Jacob. ¡Wow! enserio sonaba desquiciado.

Camine lentamente hacia el sillón y tome asiento mientras esperaba a Edward.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- me pregunto.

-No, gracias-

-Bien, sueltalo- dijo tomando asiento a mi lado.

Baje la mirada y deje que unos mechones de cabellos me cubiera el rostro.

-Estoy embarazada- ni siquiera se por que eso fue lo primero que solté.

Sus ojos se abieron desmesuradamente y se ahogo con la bebida.

-¡Suena como si yo fuese el padre!- exclamó divertido.

Una parte de mi se emciono en pensar que en vez del cretino de Black fuese Edward el padre de mi hijo. Sería un pequeño de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas con sus mejillitas sonrojadas y la sonrisa traviesa como la de su padre ... ¡Esperen! ¿Que diablos me pasa? Conosco a Edward desde hace menos de una hora y ya estoy pensando en como seria como padre de mis hijos.

-Tienes la suerte de no serlo ...- bromee con una sonrisa.

-Mas bien, la mala suerte ¿no?-

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

**Lo siento! se que habia puesto una cosa diferente pero no se me agrado mas esta :)**

**En verdad espero que lo comprendan. Gracias x todo!**

**¡Tan tan tan! **

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y demás apoyo! Me hacen demasiado feliz. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Un besote y abrazote**


	5. Rose&Emmett: Hormonas

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer & la trama mitad de MTV y mitad mía.

"**Teen Mom" **

_Rosalie's. Prov. _

Dos pares de ojo me miraron asustados y furiosos.

-¿Cómo paso eso?- pregunto mi madre.

-Bueno suegrita, dudo que en verdad quiera saber eso- respondió Emmett con burla.

Lo mire con una mirada asesina. ¡Como se le ocurre!

-Este … - empecé pero una mano siendo azotada contra la mesa de madera tallada me cayo.

_-_¡Cállate, Lilian! ¡Cállense los dos!- grito.

La cabeza de mi padre estaba roja como un tomate y la vena de su frente palpitaba con tal fuerza que pensé que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar.

-Papá, por favor cálmate- dije con miedo.

-¡No me calmó! ¡En este preciso momento sacas todas tus cosas de mi casa! ¡No te quiero bajo mi techo!-

Cada palabra sonó clara y separada. "No te quiero bajo mi techo" Mi propio padre me acaba de correr de mi casa. Mi corazón se quebró en mil pedacitos y las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos.

-Harry, no hagas esto. Lo mejor es que todos nos calmemos y pensemos las cosas … - intervino mi madre.

-¡Cállate, Angeline!- grito acercándose hacia mi y tomándome del brazo con tanta fuerza que me saco un gemido de dolor.

-Vamos, vamos a sacar tus malditas pertenencias de mi casa, ya no hay lugar para ellas aquí-

Mi padre me jaloneo con fuerza hacia las escaleras. Yo no podía ver nada por las lagrimas y mis fuerzas no eran suficientes para soltarme.

Una calida mano me tomo del otro brazo y me jaló con fuerza para pegarme a su pecho y protegerme con sus brazos.

-No voy a permitir que lastime a Rose - escuche la voz de Emmett.

-¡Tu no te metas, mal nacido! ¡Tu arruinaste la vida de mi hija!-

Quise gritar. Quise gritarle a mi padre que Emmett no tenia la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando, pero no pude. Mis pensamientos no fluían, eran como si mis lagrimas hubiesen borrado todos mis pensamientos cuerdos.

-Si, yo arruine la vida de su hija y por eso hare todo lo que este en mis manos, no por remediar el error pero si para hacerlo menos pesado. Y usted podrá correrla de su casa pero nunca volverá a ponerle una mano enzima, al menos mientras yo este presente-

Las dulces palabras de Emmett me conmovieron y nuevas lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Me abrase mas a el.

-Vámonos, amor. Mañana volveremos por tus cosas. Con permiso-

Sentí las manos de Emmett guiarme hacia la salida. Yo parecía una muerta viviente que no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

-Te quiero, Rose- escuche susurrar a mi madre cuando pase a su lado.

Si quiera fui capaz de voltear hacia a tras cuando me marche de lo que una vez fue mi casa. Emmett se sentía enojado y culpable por lo que me estaba pasando. Aunque no dijera nada, mi interior lo sabia.

-Gracias- dije tomando su mano.

Me volteo a ver y sonrío tristemente.

-Cuando quieras, amor- contesto besando mis labios.

Me llevó a su casa y le explico a su madre lo que había pasado. La Sra. McCarty acepto dudosa de que me quedara a vivir en su casa.

La mama de Emmett había aceptado la noticia mucho mejor que mis padres, se había puesto medio feliz, pero no por eso me iba a aceptar con los brazos abiertos. Me cedió el cuarto de visita y no tenia permitido entrar al cuarto de Emmett ni Emmett al mío después de las diez de la noche. Me presto su techo pero nosotros teníamos que encontrar la forma de mantenernos, y así lo haríamos.

-Te amo- dije abrazándome a mi novio con todas mis fuerzas.

**-*- Dos meses después -*- **

-¡Emmett, ayúdame!- grite balanceándome sobre la cama.

Escuche los pesados pasos de Emmett subiendo apresuradamente por las escaleras y luego la puerta siendo azotada.

-¡¿Qué pasa!- grito volteando hacia todos lados.

-¡No puedo levantarme!- dije riéndome.

Emmett me miro con una ceja levantada y se río antes de acercarse y tomarme por la cintura y cargarme como si pesase treinta kilos y no los setenta que yo sentía.

Me bajo con cuidado por las escaleras y me metió en su camioneta con delicadeza. Nunca pensé que Emmett pudiera llegar a ser tan cuidadoso y delicado.

-Si que pesas, amor- dijo arrancando el auto.

Lo mire furiosamente y de la nada un nudo se formo en la garganta y me dieron ganas de llorar. ¡Como se atrevía a decirme eso!

-Pues si tanto peso ¿para que me cargas, eh?-

-Lo decía jugando, Rose. Vuelves con tus cambios de humor-

-¡Yo no tengo cambios de humor! Y si es así ¿te molesta? Por que si te molesta bien podrías conseguirte otra- solté enojada.

-Tienes razón, bien podría buscarme otra menos hormonal-

Aunque su voz fue tan solo un susurro, logre escucharlo perfectamente y las lagrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos.

-¡Pues hazlo, idiota!- grite entre llanto.

Las lágrimas me cegaban, solo pude sentir como paraba el auto a orilla de la calle y se bajaba del auto, luego mi puerta fue abierta.

-¡Déjame!- chille cuando trato de tomarme del brazo y jalarme.

-Lo siento, mi Rosie. En verdad no quise decir eso, sabes que te amo y nunca te dejaría. ¿Me perdonas?-

Trate un rato en calmar mi llanto y regular mi respiración. Me baje del auto y me tire a sus brazos que me apretaron con fuerza.

-Si, te amo- dije uniendo nuestros labios.

La tormenta paro y seguimos tranquilos hacia el hospital, donde me tocaba mi consulta medica para ver como iba mi bebe.

Ya tenia tres y medio hermosos meses de embarazo, mi estomago ya no estaba perfectamente plano como antes, ahora tenia un bulto algo grande.

Hace dos meses deje la escuela, ya no podía seguir llegando en mi estado, la gente me señalaba y murmuraba a mí alrededor, cosa que no podía soportar. Poco después, la dejo también Emmett y se metió a trabajar en un taller mecánico.

Con el buen sueldo que ganaba, nuestro ahorros y la ayuda de sus padres, logramos comprar una pequeña casita con dos recamaras, una mini cocina y una mini sala. Suficiente para los dos y medio.

No he vuelto a ver a mi padre, mi madre me ha llamado unas tres veces ha escondidas pero hasta ahí. Al parecer, en verdad es que como si hubiese muerto para ellos. Duele, si, pero se llevarlo.

Llegamos al hospital y Emmett me ayudo a bajarme sin exclamar nada sobre mi peso o tamaño. La doctora nos atendió enseguida.

Me cambie mi ropa deportiva por la bata de hospital y me acosté sobre la camita enfrente de una pantalla donde me harían el ultrasonido.

Reí cuando sentí el frío gel sobre mi estomago. La doctora empezó a pasar la maquinita sobre mi estomago pero no decía nada.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte al ver que fruncía el seño.

No contestó, siguió viendo la pantalla y pasando con un poco más de fuerza el aparato. Empezó a preocuparme.

-Doctora ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett después de unos segundos.

La doctora nos miro y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-No se ve nada, no siento los latidos del corazón… es como si no hubiera nada allá dentro… -

**¡Y los problemas comienzan! **

**Iuhu! Jaja espero que les haya gustado y siento la tardanza pero como es mi ultimo periodo escolar me tiene ocupadísima los maestros =/**

**Pero ya vienen las vacaciones y tendré todo un mes para escribir :D Ya que no voy a salir Y.Y **

**Dejen sus quejas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, dudas y todo lo que se les ocurra en un: **

**¡REVIEWS! **

**Hasta la próxima. K&H**


	6. Alice&Jasper:Desiciones

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer & la trama es mitad mia y mitad MTV.

**"Teen Mom"**

**Alice&Jasper: Desiciones**

**-.-.-.-**

_Alice's. prov. _

**L**os nervios me estaban matando. Sentía una pelota en la boca de mi estómago.

-La cena esta servida, Miss Brandon-

Tome una bocanada de aire y baje lentamente hacia el comedor que se encontraba al lado derecho de las escaleras.

El salón donde se servían las cenas importantes era amplio y luminoso. Las tres paredes de cemento era de color crema con un listón a la mitad de ellas color vino. La pared que debería haber en el lado derecho era remplazada por un enorme ventanal con vista al lago y en el centro un comedor de madera tallada para veinticuatro personas.

-¡Llegas justo a tiempo, Mary!- exclamo mi madre.

Sonreí con falsa felicidad.

-Me alegro. ¡Que gusto, Srs. Withlock!- dije haciendo una mini reverencia.

Dirán que es una tontería toda esta formalidad cuando somos casi de la misma familia, pero así eran las cosas en nuestro ambiente. Frías y formales.

-Te ves radiante, Mary- dijo la Sra. Rachel.

Sonreí y me senté a lado de mi madre. Enfrente de mi estaba la madre de Jasper y a lado de ella mi Jazz.

-Tranquila, estará todo bien- me dijo con un movimiento de labios.

Asentí y desvíe la mirada de sus azules ojos. Las sirvientas llegaron a servirnos la sopa, luego el plato fuerte que era pato al naranjo y por ultimo, el postre, una bola de helado de frutas.

EL helado siempre me ha encantado, mas el que hace doña Juanita, pero el hoy al ver la bola de fresa frente de mi se me revolvió el estomago y quise vomitar.

-¿Estas bien, Mary? Pareces asqueada- comento mi madre.

Trague saliva al ver el veneno que destilaban sus palabras.

-Solo comí demasiado helado por hoy-

Tragándome las nauseas empecé a cucharear mi helado sin voltear a ver ni de reojo el postre. Cuando todos, excepto yo, terminaron su aperitivo, el padre de Jasper se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno, Lilian nos dijo que debían decirnos algo …-

Mi padre enarco una ceja y volteo a ver a mi madre interrogante. Mi madre sonrío con aparente dulzura y se aclaro la garganta mientras me volteaba a ver con una mirada que decía: "Estas muerta".

-Bueno, tiene que ver con nuestros hijos …-

-¿Hizo algo Jasper?- pregunto preocupada Rachel.

-No, bueno si. Verán, Jasper embarazo a Mary-

"¡BUM!" esa era la otra bomba pero esta bomba venia con mas fuerza y por obvio, destruiría mas.

La habitación se quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba los cuchicheos de las sirvientas y la respiración pesada de mi padre y el de Jasper.

El señor Jason se levanto de su asiento calmado o eso pensé, ya que de un momento a otro jalo la silla de Jasper levantándolo con rudeza y le pego un cachetada que resonó en toda la habitación.

-¡Eres una vergüenza!- rugió.

Jasper tenia la mandíbula apretada con fuerza al igual que sus puños y la cabeza en alto con la mirada clavada en la de su padre.

La gran mano del Sr. Jason volvió a estrellarse en la mejilla de Jazz volteándole la cara hacia donde estaba yo, por instantes mi novio me miro con el dolor tatuado en sus pupilas para luego volver a mirar a su padre.

-¡Eres un poco hombre, mal nacido!-

Le iba a volver a pegar a Jasper pero mi padre intervino y detuvo la mano del Sr. Withlock en el aire.

-Tranquilo, Jason, no resolverás nada así-

El padre de Jasper le mando una ultima mirada de odio a mi novio y bajo la mano para darse la media vuelta y seguir a mi padre hacia el salón de charlas, como yo lo llamaba, que era un pequeño salón con sillones, una mesa de té y paredes aprueba de ruido.

-Ustedes esperen en la sala- me dijo mi padre.

Asentí en silencio. Espere a que desaparecieran por la gruesa puerta de madera, y me tire a los brazos de mi Jasper.

-Te amo- susurre enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

Sentí su respiración entre mis cabellos y sus manos me guiaron hasta uno de los sillones, donde me sentó en sus piernas, apretándome contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, pequeña- suspiro.

Lo mire a los ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras mis ojos se humedecían por culpa de las lagrimas que querían salir.

-No, amor, los dos tenemos la culpa-

-Arruine tu vida, cariño. Jamás me lo perdonare-

-¿Nunca mencione que quería tener niños?-

Me miro con una ceja enarcada y río, despeinando dulcemente mis cabellos. Sonreí y bese sus labios.

-Me gusta verte sonriente- dije separándome.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo abrazados, esperando que nuestros padres salieran, pero parecían que les llevaría años llegar a una conclusión.

Los nervios me estaban matando, no podía dejar de moverme entre los brazos de mi Jazz, que acariciaba mi espalda.

Me pare de un salto cuando la puerta del despacho de mi padre se abrió, dejando ver las cuatro figuras. Se pararon enfrente de nosotros con la expresión seria.

Mi madre fue la primera en hablar.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para las dos familias, será el aborto-

Sentí los brazos de Jasper tensarse a mi alrededor, mi corazón empezó a latir eufóricamente y la bilis subió por mi garganta.

-¡No!- grite con los ojos desorbitados- ¡No, mama, nunca!

-Mary Alice, compréndelo, será lo mejor …-

-¡No voy a matar a un bebe inocente!- grite adelantándome un paso.

-La cita esta echa para mañana a primera hora- dijo mi padre.

Me quede en shock. Mi padre la estaba apoyando, querían matar a mi bebe, a su nieto.

Los Srs. Withlock se despidieron y se llevaron arrastras a mi Jasper, mientras yo me derrumbaba por dentro …

Sentía que todo se volvía oscuro a mi alrededor, las lagrimas nublaban mi vista, nada podía ir peor …

-Por favor …- solloce mirando a mis padres.

Me pareció ver una pizca de compasión en los ojos de mi padre, pero lo oculto rápidamente, mi madre siquiera se inmuto.

Tenia las piernas débiles, como de gelatina, pero logre levantarme y caminar hacia mi habitación, donde llore hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo.

El timbre de mi celular hizo que me levantara. Abrí los ojos desorientada al ver todo oscuro, aun no amanecía. Tome mi celular y conteste sin ver el identificador.

-¡Alice!- escuche la voz aliviada de mi novio.

-¡Oh, Jazz!- sollocé sentándome en mi cama.

-No dejare que te lastimen, pequeña. -

Las lagrimas empezaron a mojar mis mejillas de nuevo, no podía contener la desesperación que me invadía. No permitiría que mataran a mi bebe.

-No quiero perderlo, amor, pero mis padres no me dejaran-

La línea se quedo en total silencio por unos largos minutos, hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar en pequeños susurros.

-Vámonos, huyamos, amor-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora- dijo seguro de si mismo …

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado (:

Siento la tardanza pero la vdd se me dificulta un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a liar con tres parejas juntas y quiero hacer un buen trabajo (:

Pero podre subir mas rapiido ya que estare DOS MESEs sin caminar Y.Y que tristeza… ajajá

P.d: Hubo un pequeño cambio en el capitulo de Bella&Edward, les recomiendo que lo lean para entender el prox capitulo =P

Espero sus comentario, amenazas…todo es bienvenido

Un besazo sangrientazo


	7. Isabella:Primera Consecuencia

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer & la trama es mitad MTV mitad mia (:

_"**TEEN MOM" **_

_Isabella's, Prov. _

_-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida. _

_Su rostro adquirió un tenue color rojo. Se veía tan hermoso todo sonrojado y nervioso. _

_- Yo … bueno, digo , ¿Hace calor, no?- dijo levantándose del sillón. _

_Se veía tan chistoso. Tuve que ahogar mis risas con una, demasiado, fingida tos. _

_Después de que según el "le subió al clima" , volvió a sentarse a mi lado, demasiado cerca para mi bienestar. _

_Estuvimos platicando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que llego la estupida pregunta que tanto desee evadir. _

_-¿Y quien es el afortunado?- dijo bebiendo un trago de agua. _

_-¿De que?- _

_Me miro con una ceja enarcada y río. _

_-El padre de tu hijo …- dijo como si fuese lo obvio. _

_La bebida se atoro en mi garganta y mi pulso se acelero. Odiaba, aborrecía tener que mencionar a ese cretino, idiota. _

_-Este … bueno, no vale la pena mencionarlo- dije haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. _

_-Vamos, ha de estar mas que contento ¿no?- _

_Esboce una sonrisa al imaginarme lo "feliz" que se ha de ver puesto al ver su hermoso "bebe" destrozado. _

_No lo puede evitar y solté una sonora carcajada. _

_-¡Oh, si que ha de estar feliz el idiota!- dije entre risas. _

_Edward me miraba como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojos. Pare de reír y le conté mi gran hazaña. Poco después, los dos estábamos riendo como desquiciados. _

_-Se merecía mas ese cretino- dijo parando de reírse. _

_Me encogí de hombros. _

_-Creo en el karma- dije simplemente. _

_El estaba por hablar cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, lo saque de mis jeans y vi que era mi madre. ¡Ha de estar preocupada!_

_Me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta mientras hablaba. _

_-Me tengo que ir, mi madre ha de estar preocupada. Gracias por todo, Edward- _

_El sonrió y me abrió la puerta para que saliera. _

_-Fue un placer, Bella- dijo con una sonrisa de esas que matan. _

_Me lo quede viendo embobada, tratando de aprenderme cada divino rasgo de su rostro, dios, es que quizá esta sea la ultima vez que lo vea, no, esta seria la ultima vez. _

_-Adiós, Edward- dije extendiéndole la mano. _

_Tomo mi mano pero en vez de solo agitarla, me jalo para pegarme a su torso y abrazarme. _

_Sus brazos se sentían tan calidos a mi alrededor. Aproveche y me pegue mas a su cuerpo, enrollando mis brazos en su cintura. _

_-Adios, Bella- susurro depositando un beso en mi frente. _

_Sonreí y me di la media vuelta, caminando por el solitario pasillo … _

Suspire.

Ha pasado ya casi dos meses desde que lo conocí, y aun así, cada que mi mente se toma un respiro, los recuerdos vuelven.

Aun podía sentir sus labios sobre mi frente, sus brazos envolviendo mi cintura, manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo …

El timbre hizo que me sobresaltara. Recogí rápidamente mis libros y salí del aula. Afuera, me esperaba mi casi novio; Ian Gregory.

-Hola, cariño- dijo besando mis labios.

Sonreí y pase uno de mis brazos por su cintura, mientras el tomaba mis libros y los llevaba por mi.

Ian era uno de los amigos de Jacob. Siempre anduvo tras de mi, pero nunca le hice caso, hasta ahora. No es que este con el por darle celos a Black, ni nada por el estilo. Ian en verdad me gustaba, era cariñoso, muy caballeroso y amable, divertido y en verdad me quería, aparte de que era bastante guapo.

Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, el cabello miel cayendo por su frente, unos adorables hoyuelos en cada mejilla, y sus ojos, eran de un precioso color azul.

Lamentablemente, Ian aun no sabia nada de mi embarazo, cosa que me hacia sentir mal cada vez que estaba con el. Se lo diría, de eso estaba segura, pero no se como ni cuando.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?- le pregunte ya cuando nos sentamos en la cafetería.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien- dijo jugueteando con mi cabello.

-No te creo-

-Bueno, eso solo Jake, como siempre- susurro mientras besaba mi cuello.

Rodee los ojos. Jacob no había parado de molestar a Ian desde que supo que había algo entre nosotros. Lo odiaba, cada vez, lo aborrecía mas.

Voltee a ver hacia la mesa donde solía sentarse y ahí lo encontré, mirándome fijamente. Se acaricio el estomago y me sonrío burlonamente.

-Idiota- farfulle desviando la mirada.

Ian se me quedo viendo y fulmino con la mirada a Jacob que aun me miraba burlón.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y de ahí, nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase. Lamentablemente, Ian era un año mas que yo y por eso no compartimos ni una clase.

-Te veo después de clase, cariño- dijo Ian abrazándome por la cintura.

Si, aquella cintura que Edward toco hace dos meses ….

-Te voy a extrañar- dije recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Se sentía bien estar abrazada a el, era calido, pero no era tan cómodo y natural como estar abrazada a Edward.

_Edward_, Edward _, Edward _… ¡BASTA! Ya no mas Edward. Esa fue sola una etapa de mi vida que tan solo duro un rato pero ya, se acabo.

-Yo también, amor- dijo besando mis labios.

Sonreí y me separe de el. Me beso por ultima vez en la mejilla, y me dejo entrar a mi clase. Por fin, por primera vez en todo un mes, no pensé en Edward Cullen, bueno, hasta horita.

Estaba por finalizar la clase, cuando Jane vino corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Bella, ven conmigo!- grito jalándome de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte corriendo tras de ella.

-Ian esta matando a Jake-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y apresure el paso. ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?.

En el patio trasero había una enorme pelota de gente. Pasamos empujando a todos, hasta que llegamos adelante y pude ver como Ian estaba encima de Jacob dándole puñetazo tras puñetazo.

Me quede estática por minutos, hasta que reaccione y empecé a gritar como desquiciada para que pararan.

No logre nada co mis gritos, pero Jacob hizo que todos, absolutamente todos, nos quedáramos estáticos y que todo empezase a volverse borroso a mi alrededor.

-¡Entiéndelo, Isabella Swan esta embarazada de mi!- grito mirando furioso a Ian ...

No supe mas de mi hasta el dia siguiente ...

Mire nuestras manos entrelazadas y suspire.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que todos en la escuela supieron que estaba esperando un hijo de Black. No pude seguir estudiando, me salí de la escuela.

Una de las consecuencias de un embarazo a temprana edad, es el rechazo de la sociedad. La gente no entiende, se basan en las entupidas normas de sociedad, simples normas que fueron inventadas como excusas para excluir a la gente, la gente nunca podrá ser perfecta, por mas reglas que pongan en su camino. Las normas de sociedad son algo racista, pero lamentablemente, ahí están.

Por dios, quedar embarazada a temprana edad no era algo sumamente bajo ni vulgar, tampoco se perdía la dignidad de la familia o la persona por eso.

-¿En que piensas, amor?- dijo Ian acariciándome el dorso de la mano.

Lo voltee a ver y le sonreí.

-En lo mucho que te quiero- dije dándole un piquito en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero-

Ian no huyo de mi, se quedo a mi lado, apoyándome justo cuando mas lo necesite. Quizás no lo amo, pero si lo quiero muchísimo, tal vez algún día pueda llegar a amarlo …

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto una enfermera.

-Soy yo- conteste levantándome de mi asiento.

-Sígame, por favor-

Ian me jalo para empezar a caminar. Nos llevo por un pasillo con puertas de madera en los dos lados, nos detuvimos en la ultima puerta.

La joven enfermera toco y una suave y tranquila voz se escucho desde adentro, permitiéndonos el paso.

La enfermera me sonrió y abrió la puerta, invitándonos a pasar. La oficina era grande e iluminada, con asientos de piel y una gran escritorio de madera en el centro.

Pero que sorpresa me lleve al ver quien estaba detrás del escritorio …

-¡Edward!- grite viendo al muchacho cobrizo enfrente de mi … y con su bata de doctor.

**¡Chaan! **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme atravez de esta historia y de las otras, por los que lo hacen… **

**Quiza ahora no tenga tiempo de responder a cada Review pero ustds saben que les estoy infinitamente agradecida & que ustedes son los que me alientan a escribir … sin ustedes esta FREAK BITCH no existiria…**

**Les deseo lo mejor. **

**Un fuerte abrazo. **


	8. Rose&Emmett:Perfecto

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. El trama es mitad de Mtv y mitad mía.

"**Teen Mom"**

_Emmett & Rosalie__: Perfecto_

_-.-.-.-_

-**D**octora ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett después de unos segundos.

La doctora nos miro y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-No se ve nada, no siento los latidos del corazón… es como si no hubiera nada allá dentro… -

Me morí en el instante que comprendí sus palabras. ¿Quería decir que no había bebe? Imposible, ya me había echo ultrasonidos antes y había visto la pequeña cosita.

-¿Qué? ¡No, yo lo he visto!- grite mirando la pantallita, esperando con ver esa bolita que me había robado el corazón.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a pasar el aparato por mi vientre. Los ojos de Emmett detonaban miedo, demasiado miedo al igual que los míos.

-Tendremos que hacer una operación de emergencia- dijo la enfermera tomando el teléfono .

Mientras ella hablaba con algunos doctores, yo temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras mis mejillas se mojaban de agua salada.

-Tengo miedo- susurre mirando a mi novio.

-Saldrá bien todo- dijo acariciando mis cabellos con ternura.

Sonara idiota e infantil, pero quería a mi mama. Quería a mi madre a mi lado, apoyándome. Pero no.

La mujer nos aviso que antes me haría un análisis mas profundo para ver si mi bebe seguía con vida. Me llevaron a otra sala y me acostaron en una camilla que poco a poco se fue metiendo en un gran aparato en forma de arco iris.

Espere ansiosa los resultados. Cuando vi a la doctora acercarse casi salgo corriendo hacia ella.

-Gracias a dios, su bebe sigue en perfecto estado. Al parecer, se había puesto en una posición que el ultrasonido no detectaba pero el embarazo sigue en buen estado-

Sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo y, al fin podía soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, al igual que las lagrimas. Emmett me abrazó y suspiro sobre mis cabellos.

-Gracias- sollocé mirando a la doctora.

Sonrió y se marchó.

Estuvimos abrazados por un rato, hasta que mis sollozos se calmaron. Nos subimos al auto y fuimos directo a la casa. El susto me había dejado exhausta.

-No nos vuelvas asustar así, pequeño- dije acariciando mi estomago y cerrando mis ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_***Un mes después …**_

Hoy cumplía cuatro meses y medió de embarazo. Mi estomago ya había agarrado una forma mas redonda y los antojos iban en aumento, al igual que los cambios hormonales.

-¡Emmett, rápido!- grite revolviéndome en el sillón.

A los pocos minutos, mi novio regreso con un gran tazón de palomitas con crema de maní y chocolate. La boca se me hizo agua y me avente a comerlas.

Estaban tan deliciosas …

-No se como puedes comer eso- dijo Emm con cara de asco.

Enarque una ceja.

-Es delicioso- me queje mirando mis palomitas.

Bueno, ha simple vista no se veían apetitosas. Era una masa blanca, café y negra muy pejagosa … pero muy deliciosa al paladar.

Emmett me abrazó y se acomodo a ver la película mientras yo seguía degustando mis palomitas.

En una parte triste de la película, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba y las lagrimas mojaban mi mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Emmett preocupado.

Logre asentir con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas seguían mojando mis mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarla?

-¿Por qué, Emmett? ¡Es un maldito!- sollocé escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Es una película, amor-

Estaba por reclamar cuando el timbre hizo que nos separáramos. Mi novio se levanto y miro por la mirilla. Logre ver como su cuerpo se tenso.

-¿Quién es, bebe?-

Se volteo y me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tu madre- susurro asustado.

De ahí solo sentí las palomitas cayendo en mi regazo.

**Lo siento!**

**Se que no sirve pero la verdad es que no hay inspiración!**

**Estoy pasando por momentos difíciles y no, simplemente no me vienen nada a la cabeza!**

**Lo siento, chicas. **

**El prox estara mil veces mejor pero tardare xD**

**Espero que comenten! :D**

**Las quiero(:**


	9. Alice&Jasper:Comenzando

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer & la trama es mitad MTV mitad mia (:

_"**TEEN MOM" **_

_Alice's. Prov. _

Las gotitas de lluvia nos mojaban hasta los calcetines. Cada vez se ponía mas oscura la noche, hasta que solo pudimos ver un telón negro frente a nosotros y la luz de uno que otro auto que pasaba por la avenida.

-Ya no puedo, Jazz- dije con la voz entrecortada.

El me miro con sus ojitos tristes y bajo la mirada, apretando mi mano con mas fuerza.

-Creo que no fue una gran idea, Alice- susurro lleno de arrepentimiento.

Me frené con fuerza trayéndolo conmigo. Tome su rostro y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo. No me importaría pasar por medio país si estoy contigo ¿si?-

-Pero …- me interrumpió.

Negué con la cabeza y lo calle con un beso.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar donde dormir-

Seguimos caminando bajo la lluvia por un rato mas hasta que logramos ver una pequeño hotel con la fachada algo desgastada.

Entramos a un recibidor en tonos cremas mas elegante de lo que espere. Detrás del mostrador se encontraba una viejita de cabello canoso y mirada cansada.

-Buenas noches, queremos una habitación- dijo Jazz.

La ancianita nos miro de arriba bajo pero asintió.

-Son treinta dólares- dijo mirándonos como esperando a que dijéramos que no teníamos dinero.

Jasper sacó su cartera de la mochila que llevábamos y le entrego los treinta dolores. La señora nos miro sorprendida y nos entrego la llave tras decirnos por donde era.

-¡Ahh!- suspire tirandome a la cama.

Jazz me sonrió y se acostó a mi lado. Me acurruque a su cuerpo, feliz. Había sido un largo viaje pero seguíamos juntos, lejos de la influencia de mis padres.

-Te amo, Jazzy- susurre cerrando los ojos.

-Yo mas, pequeña- fue lo ultimo que escuche decirle antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ally!- escuche una voz a lo lejos y me removí inquieta.

Mi cuerpo se movió por cuenta sola de lado a lado. Gemí tallándome los ojos con mi puño.

-¿Eh?- suspire abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Primero vi una luz deslumbrante, que me hizo entrecerrar un poco los ojos, y luego el bello rostro de Jazz opaco esa molestosa luz.

-Amor, tienes que ver esto, vamos-

Me levante con cuidado y mire la televisión, como me señalaba Jasper.

-¡Dios!- grite al ver el rostro de mis padres en la pantalla.

Era el noticiero matutino, estaban dando aviso de mi "perdida". Mi madre tenía una mueca de tristeza pero en sus ojos se veía una chispa radiante de felicidad y, mi padre se mostraba frío, como siempre.

-Míralos, no parece afectarles-susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

Dolía. Ardía ver como a tus padres no les importaba que hubiese huido de casa con un bebe dentro. Dolía darse cuenta que para ellos era mas importante el dinero que el bienestar de su propia hija.

¡Maldita sea! En verdad dolía …

-Alice, no llores- su aliento me causo escalofríos y solté un sollozo.

Las lagrimas caían sin parar por mi rostro. El pecho me dolía con cada respiración que intentaba. Algo dentro de mi se estaba quebrando.

-Amor, podemos regresar …-

Negué y tome aire para poder hablar.

-No es eso, Jazz- susurre- solo que duele ver como no les importo

El me miro con ternura y me apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Poco a poco mi sollozos se calmaron y mi pecho suspiro tranquilo.

-Te amo, enana. Te amo demasiado- me dijo al oído.

Sonreí. ¿Qué importaba si no tenia a mis padres? Tenia a Jasper, que me amaba mas de lo que me podrían amar esas dos personas que acaban de firmar su propio final. Por lo menos, en el capitulo de mi vida …

-Es hora de comenzar nuestro propio camino, amor- dije sonriente.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Pesimo? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Bueno?**

**Mande un review y decidalo ustedes mismos! **

**Las votaciónes no tienen fecha de caducidad …**

**Puede votar hoy, mañana, en una semana, o en un siglo!**

**(Consulte a sus padres antes de enviar el mensaje) **

**Gracias todos los que me apoyan! **

**Son mi hit! **

**Saludos. **


	10. Isabella:Suerte inigualable

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer & la trama es mitad MTV mitad mia (:

_"__**TEEN MOM" **_

_Isabella's. Prov. _

-¡Edward!- grite viendo al muchacho cobrizo enfrente de mi … y con su bata de doctor.

Su boca casi toca el suelo cuando me vio. Supuse que el también daba por echo que nunca mas nos volveríamos a ver. Pero aquí estábamos, frente a frente en su consultorio.

-Bella, pasa- dijo sonriente señalando las sillas de enfrente.

Ian me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro hacia el centro del cuarto, donde me deposito suavemente en una de las sillas, tomando el la de alado pero sin dejar de entrelazar nuestras manos.

-No sabía que eras doctor- dije perdiéndome en sus orbes.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Esta viendo que no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y ahora me lo pone como mi doctor. Como si no hubiese suficientes doctores en Phoenix …

Empezó a contarme de su carrera pero yo estaba mas atenta al sensual movimiento de sus jugosos labios. Aun podía sentir su calidez y suavidad. Ese par de labios eran tan tentadores …

Un carraspeó hizo que se callara y que yo saliera de mi ensoñación.

Ian me miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-El es Ian, mi … -dude unos momentos- novio.

Mi _novio _sonrió burlonamente y le correspondió el apretón de manos. Logre ver como Edward la sacudió mas de lo necesario.

-¿Empezamos el chequeo?- dijo frió entregándome una bata.

Me encogí ante su cambio de actitud y me cambie en el baño. Cuando me subí ala camilla me di cuenta de algo; Edward me vería en ropa interior … ¡Joder!

El rubor subió a mis mejillas cuando sus frías manos abrieron la bata, dejando un caminillo electrizante a su paso. Podía sentir la mirada de Ian en mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, estaba mas preocupada por lo que estaría pensando Edward sobre mi.

Por alguna extraña razón, yo quería gustarle.

-Mire, esa es su cabecita- dijo señalando un bultito en la pantalla.

Sentí el corazón brincar al ver esa pequeña cosita que era mi hijo. Era tan hermosa. Una pequeña manchita adorable.

-Es hermoso- sollocé limpiándome las lagrimas.

Vi como Edward me sonrió tiernamente mientras me limpiaba con suavidad el gel que había quedado en mi estomagó. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver semejante escena.

Desvíe la mirada de sus ojos todo lo que resto de la consulta. Nos cito dentro de dos semanas, aunque dudo que aguante sin verlo tanto tiempo. Quizá deba inventar una excusa para venir antes y, sola.

-Fue un placer volver a verte, Bells- susurro en mi oído dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego, Edward- musite toda roja.

Y de nuevo, volví a alejarme por un desierto pasillo pero, comparación de la otra vez, de la mano de mi actual novio.

Durante todo el camino a mi casa tuve que ir explicándole a Ian detalle a detalle como nos conocimos Edward y yo.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- gruñó.

Mi garganta se seco en ese momento. ¿Me gustaba? No, no me gustaba para nada. Era guapo, si, pero hasta ahí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- conteste con otra pregunta.

-Solo responde la pregunta, Bella- insistió.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Por mas que quería decir que no, las palabras no podían salir de mi boca. Era como si se atoraran en mi garganta.

-No seas idiota- dije desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Te gusta, verdad! ¡Respóndeme, Isabella!- me grito frenando el auto, ocasionando que casi me golpeara con el tablero.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ian? ¡Estas loco!- grite enojada.

-¿Por qué no respondes, Isabella? ¿Te gusta ese tal Edward?-

Lo intente una vez mas y no pude. Era una mentira demasiado grande y no pasaba por mi garganta. Ian me seguía presionando con preguntas y yo sentía como el auto se iba haciendo pequeño, sofocándome.

Cuando sentí que iba a morir aplastada dentro del auto, abrí la puerta y salté hacia fuera del vehiculo.

-¡Llámame cuando te calmes!- grite cerrando de un portazo y empezando a caminar por la calle.

Escuche como encendió el motor pero no me detuve. Seguí caminando con una sonrisa en mi cara, en verdad me quería. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando vi el auto de Ian pasar a gran velocidad a mi lado …

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Me había dejado botada! Era un maldito cretino. Refunfuñe y patalee hasta que me canse y me di cuenta que debía regresar a casa a pie. ¡Agh!.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde creía era mi casa. Si contrabajo lograba encontrar los caminos en auto como diablos iba a encontrarlos a pie.

Estuve horas caminando en línea recta y no lograba encontrar ningún edificio o seña que me ubicara. Estaba perdida y me dolían los pies.

-¡Genial!- gruñí cuando sentía unas gotitas sobre mi cabello.

Mire al cielo y vi una enorme nube negra sobre mí cargada de nada mas que pura llovía. Nunca suele llover en Phoenix, pero hoy parecía que iba a ver una tormenta. Justamente hoy.

Apresure el paso tragándome el dolor de mis pies. Tome unas cuantas calles y cuando vine a ver estaba en uno de esos fraccionamientos de gente millonaria y completamente empapada.

No aguantaba. En cualquier momento caería a mitad de la calle. Me acerque una de las casas. Era enorme y de color blanca, con un hermoso jardín .

Dude si tocar para pedir ayuda o no. Pero al sentir las nuevas gotas caer sobre mi cabello, toque suplicando que hubiese alguien dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe es que mi coche se descompuso y ….-

No pude continuar cuando vi esos malditos ojos verdes enfrente mió que me miraban divertidos.

¡En verdad que mi suerte es única!

**Cortos, lo se pero es lo único que me da mi mente asquerosa **

**Es que se me acaba de venir una idea nueva y la estoy escribiendo pero no la quiero publicar hasta que acabe alguna de estas historias (:**

**Gracias x sus Reviews!**

**Son mi hit!**

**Saludos. **


	11. Rose&Emmett:¿Reconciliaciones?

"Teen Mom"

_By: Cullen Freak Bitch_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. La trama es mitad de Mtv & mitad mía(:

_Rosalie's. Prov. _

¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

El pulso se me alboroto y mi corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente. El miedo invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo.

-¡No! No, tengo que esconderme… no, Emmett no le abras- dije desesperada mientras buscaba alguna cosa que ni yo sabía que era.

Me miro nervioso y preocupado. Yo solo buscaba algo, era una cosa que necesitaba encontrar pero no sabía que era.

¡Dios, mi madre estaba allá afuera!

-Rose- me llamo Emmett pero lo ignore.

Sus manos me tomaron de los brazos y me sujetaron para que no siguiera moviéndome. Lo mire preocupada.

-Amor, tienes que enfrentarlo- lo mire como si tuviera tres ojos.- Es tu madre, sabes que ella no tiene la culpa

-Pero…- empecé pero él me callo.

-Abriré esa puerta y hablaran- dijo aunque para mi sonó mas a una amenaza.

Suspire y me deje caer en el mueble; enfurruñada.

La puerta se abrió y revelo a una mujer rubia con el cuerpo extremadamente delgado y unas terribles bolsas bajo los ojos. Esa no parecía mi madre.

-Rose…- susurro acercándose a mí con la mano extendida.

Yo solo baje la mirada y juguetee con mis manos. Sentí que sus huesudos brazos se enrollaban alrededor de mis hombros y me apretaban a su pecho.

-Mi Rose perdóname, por favor- sollozó en mi oído.

Mi garganta se cerró y mis ojos se aguaron ante sus palabras. Diablos era mi madre y no podía odiarla, la necesitaba, la amaba.

-Mama-logre murmurar cuando se separo de mí.

Apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, las palabras empezaron a brotar desesperadas por sus labios resecos.

-¡Perdóname, por favor mi Rose! No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de no haberte defendido pero tu padre es tan….-

-Tranquila, mama. Todo está bien ahora….- musite con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi madre me sonrió y acarició mi estomago ya bastante abultadito. Emmett, el traidor volvió cuando vio que las cosas ya estaban calmadas. Cobarde.

-Suegrita, que gusto volver a verla- dijo sonriente sentándose a mi lado.

Lo ignore triunfalmente. Mi madre se quedo el resto de la tarde con nosotros. Le platique como nos iba y todo del embarazo, excepto lo de hace unas horas ya que la haría sentir culpable y se arruinaría el momento.

-Es hora de irme, risitos- dijo levantándose del sillón.

Asentí y esta vez si la seguí hasta la puerta con Emmett pegado a mi trasero pidiendo disculpas.

-Gracias por venir, mamá- dije abrazándola con fuerza.

La había extrañado. Mucho.

-No, gracias por recibirme-

Le sonreí y ella se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto. Cuando desapareció por la calle, me voltee con las manos enjarradas.

-Emmett- gruñí pero atrás de mi ya no había nadie.- ¿Emmett?

Lo busque en la sala y en la cocina. Definitivamente no estaba en esta planta. Subí con cuidado las escaleras y entre a nuestra habitación donde vi a Emmett acostado viendo la tv.

-Eres un traidor- le dije caminando a mi closet para cambiarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto tranquilamente sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Lo mire con la ceja enarcada-¡Te dije que no quería verla!-

El solo rodo los ojos e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. Avente mi pijama a la cama y lo mire enjarrada.

-¿No te importa?- musite con la voz contenida del enojo que se aproximaba.

-Rose, estabas siendo infantil y estúpida-

Mis ojos se abrieron y mis dientes castañearon. Emmett ya me había llamado infantil y estúpida antes pero de alguna manera esta vez me hizo enojar bastante. Demasiado.

-¿Qué diablos dijiste?- sisee apretando los puños.

El seguía sin quitar la mirada de la televisión así que me pare enfrente de la pantalla y el hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Rose, estas siendo infantil de nuevo- dijo serio.

Me reí como una desquiciada. ¿Emmett McCarty me estaba diciendo infantil? Era como si una niña le dijera a otra que era muy niña ¿Me explico? ¡Era ilógico!

-¿Infantil, Emmett? ¿Me reclamas por ser infantil cuando tu gastaste el dinero que debió ser para el cuarto del bebe en un juego para niño?-

-Se llama Xbox-gruño apartando la vista.

-¡Me vale una mierda!- había perdido el control.- ¡Me llamaste infantil y estúpida, idiota! ¡Cuando el maldito infantil, idiota y traicionero eres tu McCarty!

Tome aire e intente tranquilizarme. Enserio que lo intente pero las palabras de Emmett solo hicieron que me encendiera más.

-Me largo, vuelvo cuando dejes de estar de hormonal-

-¡No estoy hormonal, es que tu eres un pendejo!-grite poniéndome enfrente de la puerta para no dejarlo pasar.

No contesto nada. Se me quedo viendo a los ojos y sentí unas asquerosas ganas de llorar y tirarme a sus brazos.

-¿No vas a seguirme insultando?-susurre con la voz entrecortada.

-Creo que ya te dije todo lo que pensaba-

Alcé la cabeza y lo mire con dolor. Enserio pensaba que era infantil, estúpida y hormonal. ¡Pues yo también pensaba eso del!

Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar y me senté en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza entre mis manos. Escuche un suspiro de su parte y levante el rostro.

En verdad pensé que se iba a regresar a consolarme, como lo hacía siempre. Pero me miro unos segundos y desapareció por la puerta, minutos después escuche la puerta principal siendo azotada y el ruido de su auto.

-Idiota- solloce quedándome sentada en mi cama, sola.

El ruido de algo golpear contra el suelo hizo que abriera los ojos desorientada.

-¿Emm?- pregunte con la voz patosa aun.

-¡Shh! _Vash _a despertar a _Rosh-_ dijo mientras intentaba sin éxito alguno recoger la lámpara que había tirado.

Baje de la cama y camine hacia él. Apenas llegue a su lado sentí el irreconocible olor a cerveza, hiso que se me revolviera el estomago.

-Emmett, vamos a la cama estas muy borracho- dije queriendo jalarlo pero obviamente no lo moví ni un centímetro.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy _borrasho_-hipeo tambaleándose hasta la cama donde se dejo caer.

Suspire y lo tape con una frazada para acostarme a su lado. Lo mire y sonreí.

-Te amo, idiota- susurre acariciando su cabello húmedo.

El ronco y yo reí. Era un infantil estúpido pero lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Tunn! Siento la tardanza pero estuve tramado otras dos historias (: Les invito queridas lectoras a que lean: **Decisione**s de aquí su servidora ¿Por favor? ¡Gracias!

Enserio aunque le hare unos cambios al prefacio va a estar buena, creo jajaja.

Espero sus reviews! Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan.

¡Se les quiere!


	12. Alice&Jasper:Celos

"**Teen Mom"**

_By: A Cullen Freak Bitch_

"Alice & Jasper: Celos"

_Alice's. Prov. _

**E**l día estaba soleado. Así que me vestí emocionada para salir a dar un paseo. Hacia como casi una semana que no salía de la cabaña por que había estado lloviendo y Jasper no me dejaba salir así por miedo a que me enfermara.

Me coloque un vestido rojo con blanco floreado que disimulaba mi estomago ya algo abultado, unos zapatos de piso rojos y un sombrero blanco con una flor roja de un lado. Adoraba esta vestimenta muy propia de este pueblo.

Tome mi bolsa y salí cerrando la puerta con llave.

Camine tranquilamente hasta que llegue a la plantación de uvas, donde solía encontrarse casi siempre mi Jazz. Por cierto, Jasper había sido contratado como capataz en una hacienda importante del pueblo y como nos habían ofrecido una cabaña para habitarla ahora vivíamos ahí perfectamente.

-Hola, Alice- saludo la voz nasal de Katy.

Katy era una empleada más de la hacienda. Ella era la que cultivaba los frutos y todo eso así que pasaba demasiado tiempo a lado de mi novio y era obvio para todos que esa mujer trataba de quitármelo.

-¿Has visto a mi novio, Katy?- pregunte educadamente sin rodeos.

Quizá ella fuese una hipócrita arrastrada pero yo no. Ella tenía bien claro que no era de mi agrado y por lo regular me hablaba solo para fastidiarme.

-Claro, ya sabes que pasamos casi todo el día juntos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mis manos picaron por las ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes. Rodee los ojos y le sonreí falsamente.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Por alla- dijo señalando al fondo de los cultivos- Hablando con el jefe.

-Gracias- respondí dándole la espalda y alejando de esa perra.

La escuche hablar a mis espaldas pero la ignore. Hoy era un día muy bonito como para que me lo arruinara esa víbora. A lo lejos vi a Jasper apoyado contra su caballo negro y viéndose totalmente irresistible.

No culpaba a Katy. Mi novio era guapísimo.

-¡Jazz!- dije llegando a su lado y colgándome de su brazo.

El me sonrió y junto tiernamente nuestros labios mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

Enserio que amaba a este hombre.

-Es que estaba pensando en salir dar una vuelta- susurre jugado con los primeros botones de su camisa.

Se removió incomodo bajo mis dedos y lo entendía por qué la Alice normal no estaría seduciéndolo de esta manera pero esta era la Alice embarazada y con las hormonas alborotadas. Tenía que acostumbrarse.

-Pero tengo mucho trabajo- dijo viendo fijamente mis manos.

Sonreí inocentemente y lo mire entre mis pestañas.

-¿Puedo ir yo sola?- pregunte con un puchero- Por favor, Jazzy

Me miro con duda así que empecé a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello. El rio y me beso en los labios rápido.

-Está bien pero cuídate mucho y vuelve antes del anochecer-

-De acuerdo, papa- brome dándole un piquito y corriendo hacia la salida de la hacienda completamente emocionada.

-¡No corras!- escuche que grito a mis espaldas.

Reí y le mande un beso.

-¡Te quiero!- grite mientras seguía corriendo entre risas.

Nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a ser tan feliz. Pero en estos momentos lo era. No volví a saber nada mas de mis padres, estaba con mi Jasper teniendo una vida sencilla pero plena y solo faltaban seis meses para que mi pequeño naciera.

¡Ya quería tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos! Me imaginaba a un pequeño de cabellos rubios con unos preciosos ojos azules como los del papa. Correría feliz por los jardines de la hacienda con sus mejillitas todas sonrojadas.

Iba a ser hermoso.

-¡Dios mío!- chille cuando pase enfrente de una boutique.

Corrí dentro de ella. Hacia tanto tiempo que no visitaba una tienda de ropa que mis ojos se aguaron. Era una boutique de ropa de bebe y habían cosas lindísimas. Verifique en mi bolsa y decidí que podría gastar unos cuantos dólares. Solo por esta vez.

Estaba extasiada. Compre unos trajecitos hermosísimos. Me encanto un mameluco en forma de borreguito tenía un sombrerito con orejitas y todo. Ya podía imaginarme a mi pequeño Jasper en eso.

Venia tan distraída con mis compras que no me di cuenta por donde iba y choque contra alguien y mis ropitas quedaron regadas por todo el suelo de la banqueta.

-Lo siento mucho- dije tratando de agacharme a recoger mis cosas pero unas grandes manos se me adelantaron y recogieron todo con rapidez.

-No se preocupe, fue mi culpa- contesto el hombre entregándome mis bolsas.

Sonreí y levante el rostro para encontrarme con un hombre como de unos veinte años. Tenía el cabello ondulado y negro junto con unos hermosos ojos grises. Era muy guapo y la fina barba que se dejo crecer lo había ver mucho mas atractivo y maduro.

-Soy Alec Volturi- se presento extendiéndome su mano.

La tome tímidamente – Yo soy Alice Withlock. –

-Déjeme ayudarla. No debe cargar pesado- se ofreció tomando mis bolsas.

-Gracias pero voy lejos-

-No se preocupe, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Le sonreí y empecé a caminar con Alec a mi lado. El chico era muy divertido y me la pase genial regreso a casa. Me dejo justo en la entrada de la hacienda. Lo invite a pasar pero se excuso diciendo que debía volver a casa.

-Gracias Alec- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

Me sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Apenas puse un pie al otro lado del portón me tope con un Jasper furioso y cruzado de brazos. Le sonreí tratando de parecer inocente y me acerque a el para darle un beso pero el se alejo.

-Quedamos que llegarías antes del anochecer. Son las ocho de la noche-dijo con la mirada seria.

Mire al cielo y efectivamente ya estaba oscuro. Me había entretenido tanto entre las compras y Alec que no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

-Perdón. Estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta de la hora-

-Si, ya vi que tan entretenida estabas- gruño burlonamente.

De alguna manera sentí que sus palabras estaban cargadas de doble sentido. Enarque una ceja y esta vez yo me cruce de brazos.

-¿Qué insinúas, Withlock?-

Se encogió de hombros.

–Volturi ha de ser muy divertido como para que no vieras la hora-

Mi boca formo una O de la sorpresa. Era tierno ver a Jasper celoso pero para nada lo era cuando insinuaba que yo andaba de zorra con alguien más. Eso sí que no.

-Por si no lo sabías, me entretuve comprando ropa para nuestro hijo-dije recogiendo mis bolsas- Y Alec solo me ayudo a traer las bolsas.

Refunfuñe todo el camino hacia la cabaña. Podía escuchar sus pesados pasos detrás de mí pero no se atrevía a alcanzarme. Entre a nuestra casita y azote la puerta justo detrás de mí. Un golpe seco me hizo saber que lo había golpeado.

-Alice…- susurro detrás de mí.

Me voltee furiosa quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Sus labios rosados me desconcentraron por minutos pero obligue a mis hormonas de embarazada a estarse quietas. Ya vendría la reconciliación después.

-¿Qué Jasper? ¿Desconfías de alguien mas?- pregunte mordaz.

El agacho su mirada avergonzado. Pase mi peso a la otra pierna para no saltar encima de mi novio y perdonarlo.

-Es que el beso tu mejilla-replico como niño chiquito.

Rodee los ojos.

-Katy besa tu mejilla muchas veces y no te digo nada-

Jasper me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Celosa?- se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura sin dejar de sonreír.

Perfecto. Acabo de descubrir que mi novio era un bipolar.

-No. Sería hipócrita ya que Alec hace lo mismo conmigo-respondí zafándome de sus brazos y caminando al otro lado de la habitación.

-Aléjate de Volturi, Alice-dijo con la voz forzada. De seguro estaba apretando los dientes al igual que los puños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?-dije acercándome a él- Jaspy.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho que lo llame con el ridículo apodo que le había puesto Katy. Ni para eso tenía imaginación la tonta.

Jasper me tomo por la cintura y me pego a su pecho.

-Estoy enfermo de celos-susurro estampando sus labios contra los míos.

Trate de alejarme. Ya saben por esas cosas de la dignidad y todo eso. Pero obviamente él era más fuerte y me sostuvo así que tuve que sacrificarme a que me besara y le respondí. Déjenme decirle que enserio fue un sacrificio.

-Eres un idiota, Jasper- dije con la voz entrecortada por su beso.

-¿Dejaras de verlo?- insistió dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello.

Este hombre en verdad sabía como convencerme. Pero no caería en su juego. Alec me caía bien y yo nunca le había pedido que se alejara de Katy aun cuando sabia que esa arpía andaba tras de él.

-¿No le hablaras mas a Katy?- contraataque acariciando su pecho.

-Es mi compañera de trabajo-

-Es mi amigo- dije mirándolo a los ojos. El volvió a besar mi cuello.

-Tú eres mía, pequeña- me separe de él y lo empuje. Yo nunca lo hubiese podido mover así que él se alejo por cuenta propia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jasper? Soy una persona no una cosa y yo decido con quien juntarme- replique totalmente enojada.

-No mientras lleves un bebe mío dentro- soltó de repente.

Solté una bocanada de aire. Eso había dolido. No sé porque pero había dolido.

-Lárgate- musite señalándole la puerta.

-Alice, lo siento. Yo…- empezó pero lo interrumpí.

-¡No quiero verte, Jasper! Lárgate- grite esta vez.

Me miro dolido pero salió del cuarto. Cerré la puerta tras de el y me quede con la cabeza recostada en ella por un rato.

-Te amo- escuche que susurro al otro lado.

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla.

¿Qué había pasado?

**Hola de nuevo chicas (:**

**Antes que nada agradezco a las que me leen y los que me dejan Reviews ya saben entre mas reviews reciba mas rápido subo capitulo.**

**Tun tururn Los dolores de cabeza llegaron: Katy & Alec muajaja**

**Ya se que tengo un serio problema por hacer que las parejas se peleen pero asi es la cosa no pueden ser una pareja feliz con un niño en camino a tan temprana edad jajaja le pone sabor a la cosa ¿o no? Jajaja**

**Publicidad: ¡Les invito a que pasen x mi nuevo fic: Condiciones del mas alla!**

**Les aseguro que esta muy bueno aunque algo macabro xD**

**Por favor u.u no tengo RR en esa :( jajaja**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios por favor u.u**

**Se les quiere.**

Saludos.


	13. Isabella: Sr Casado

"**Teen Mom"**

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. La trama es mitad mía y mitad Mtv.

"_Bella: Sr. Casado"_

_Isabella's. Prov. _

No pude continuar cuando vi esos malditos ojos verdes enfrente mío que me miraban divertidos.

¡En verdad que mi suerte es única!

-Bella que sorpresa verte por aquí-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que puso a trabajar mi corazón.

-Eh yo…- tartamudee tontamente- Mi auto se descompuso.

Enarco una de sus perfectas cejas y asomo la cabeza por su puerta.

-Fue muy lejos- me excuse nerviosa.

Me miro dudoso pero se encogió de hombros invitándome a pasar. Le sonreí tímidamente y puse un pie dentro. Mi boca casi toca el piso cuando vi el interior.

¡Mi casa cabria completa en su recibidor! Era amplio, casi despejado a excepción de una linda fuente en medio. Unas elegantes escaleras de caracol se extendían enfrente de mí, justo atrás de la fuente. Arriba, en el techo, había un traga luz de azulejos que dejaba entrar bastante luz. Como tres ventanas de cada lado del salón y debajo unas mesitas de mármol con un florero u otro adorno encima.

-¿Te quedaras ahí, Bella?- pregunto sonriente.

Mire mis pies y descubrí un tapete dorado con la palabra "Cullen" escrita en el. Se veía tan fino y caro que salte fuera y quede de nuevo fuera de la mansión.

Edward me veía entre divertido y confundido.

-Es que todo es demasiado fino y caro como para mojarlo- explique apenada señalando mis ropas que estaban empapadas.

El se rió con ganas y negando con la cabeza tomo mi mano arrastrándome dentro de su impecable recibidor. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas mientras él me llevaba por un lado de las escaleras y me metía a una elegante oficina.

-Iré por unas toallas y algo caliente- dijo saliendo y dejándome sola.

Me quede quieta en mi lugar intentando no mojar mucho y admire mí alrededor. Las paredes eran en tonos cremas y cafeces. Había dos sillones de piel negros con una mesa de te entre ellos. Detrás estaba un escritorio de caoba lleno de papeles y en una esquina unas pequeñas escaleras.

-Wow-susurre mirando hacia arriba y descubriendo un segundo piso que estaba lleno de estantes con miles de libros.

La puerta se abrió y entro Edward con una toalla. Me la entrego y la puse a mí alrededor. Suspire ante el calor que me brindaba. No me había dado cuenta del frio que sentía hasta que me paso una taza de café.

-Siéntate, Bella-dijo señalando un lugar a lado de él en el sofá- No podre llevarte a casa hasta que la tormenta pase y parece que tardara algo-

-¡No te apures! Si me prestas tu teléfono puedo llamar un taxi- musite tomando asiento a su lado. Muy cerca.

Una parte de mi se arrepintió de haber dicho lo anterior. En verdad quería que Edward me llevara y pasar más tiempo con él.

Deseche ese pensamiento. Yo tenía novio. Estábamos peleados, pero no habíamos terminado. Aparte, ¡Edward era mi doctor!

-Para nada. Yo te llevo-exclamo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué no ve que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no saltarle encima y comérmelo? ¡Y todavía pone su mano encima de la mía! Digo, no es que me moleste…

Le sonreí y le pegue un sorbo a mi café. Fue ahí cuando recordé algo.

-¡Espera!-chille parándome del sofá- ¡Tu vivías en un departamento!

Primero me miro confundido pero luego soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.

-No, Bella. Ese era el departamento de mi hermana Heidi-explicó.

-Oh-musite bajando la mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Era un silencio tranquilo aun cuando podía ver los hombros tensos de Edward.

-¿Y tu novio?-pregunto cómo que no quiere la cosa.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o no pero me pareció escuchar una nota de enfado en su voz cuando pregunto por Alec.

-En casa, supongo- susurre jugando con mis dedos.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y obligarme a mirar sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas. Mi corazón empezó una carrera apresurada dentro de mi pecho y la respiración se atoro en mi garganta.

El era malditamente perfecto. Y me atraía de una manera inexplicable y asombrosa.

Su rostro se fue acercando. Ya podía oler su fragancia masculina y su aliento de menta me golpeaba el rostro haciéndome enloquecer. Mire sus labios rojos, carnosos, atrayentes.

Me relamí los labios. Lo quería. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Estábamos tan cerca. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Un solo movimiento equivocado y se juntarían.

Estábamos por besarnos cuando una mata de cabellos rubia se atravesó entre nosotros y cayó sobre el pecho de Edward.

Enfoque bien mi vista y vi que era una niñita de unos seis años. Tenía el cabello lacio y rubio cenizo hasta su cinturita. Portaba un vestidito rosado con flores blancas.

¡Diablos, tenía una hija! ¡Era casado! Perfecto, Isabella ahora te enrollas con un hombre casado y padre de una pequeña. Eres una zorra, Isabella.

-Bella ella es Anny-dijo la melodiosa voz de Edward mientras tenía a la pequeña en su regazo.

La mire y me encontré con unos ojitos verdes opacos mirándome con curiosidad. La pequeña era muy bonita de su rostro.

-Hola- saludé sonriendo falsamente.

Y entonces la pregunta siguiente me dejo sin aire.

-¿Y tu mama?- pregunto tranquilamente Edward.

Enserio que ahora si me quedaba claro que mi suerte era única. Tendría que ver a la esposa del hombre con el que había estado a punto de besarme.

-¡Edward!-grito una voz suave atrás de mí.

Voltee y vi a una mujer bastante delgada, alta, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una coleta alta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejando completamente al descubierto unos hermosos ojos del color de la miel.

Estaba vestida de forma informal. Pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de rayas azul marinas con blanco. Y aun así no desentonaba con la casa, se veía tan elegante como si estuviese usando un vestido largo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto acercándose a ella y dándole un ligero abrazo.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi hermano favorito?- Edward enarcó una ceja- Esta bien, la tormenta está muy fuerte y era peligroso manejar con Anny en el auto así que nos quedaremos hoy aquí.

Ok. Ahora si estaba confundida. ¿No vivían juntos? ¿Estaban separados?

La voz perfecta del Sr. Casado me trajo a la realidad.

-Bella, ellas es Heidi, mi hermana-anunció señalándonos- Heidi, ella es Bella una paciente.

¡Su hermana! Claro, la del departamento. Entonces la pequeña debía ser su sobrina. Perfecto y yo haciéndome de malas ideas.

-¡Mucho gusto, Bella!-dijo Heidi dándome un abrazo sin importarle que aun seguía un poco húmeda de la mojada que me había dado.

Le sonreí. Se quedaron platicando con nosotros un rato hasta que la pequeña Anny se quedo dormida en el sofá y Heidi decidió llevarla a recostar.

-Es adorable- comente viendo a la pequeña dormir.

-Lo sé. Igual que tú- dijo Edward sonriendo.

El color subió a mis mejillas inmediatamente. ¡Me había llamado adorable!

De pronto un foquito amarillo se prendió arriba de mi cabeza, como en las caricaturas.

Me levante rápido y mire el reloj de pared. ¡Diez de la noche! ¿Cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo?

-¡Es tardísimo, Edward!- chille viéndolo asustada.

Renee ha de estar como loca llamando a todos los hospitales y alertando al F.B.I que su hija embarazada había sido raptada por un grupo de secuestradores malignos que querían acabar con la paz mundial.

Sí, mi madre ve mucha telenovela. ¿O soy yo?

-Lo siento, Bella. No me di cuenta de la hora- se excuso tomando las llaves de su auto- Vamos.

Al parecer afuera seguía lloviendo pero ojala ya no estuviese tan fuerte como había dicho la hermana de Edward.

Grite apenas abrimos la puerta y un rayo cayó casi a centímetros de nosotros.

-Es solo un rayo, vamos-susurre armándome de fuerzas.

En verdad tenía que llegar a casa.

Pero justo cuando íbamos a dar otro paso, una ráfaga de viento azoto y a lo lejos vimos caer un árbol. Grite aterrada.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me volvió a meter a su mansión.

-No podemos salir así, Bella- dijo asomándose por la ventana- Creo que lo mejor es que pases la noche aquí.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva. ¿Pasar la noche en casa de Edward? No sonaba tan mal… ¿Aceptaría compartir habitación?

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos estúpidos.

-No quiero dar mas molestias, Edward- dije bajando la cabeza.

El me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo. En ese momento me dieron ganas de gritarle ¡Deja de tocarme si no me dará un paro cardiaco!

-Nunca serias una carga, Bells- le sonreí.

Me tomo de la mano y empezamos a subir las escaleras. Arriba era un pasillo largo con puertas a cada lado. Debía haber unas seis habitaciones mínimo. Al fondo no acababa el pasillo, no señor, daba vuelta hacia dos direcciones.

-Tu casa es enorme-

-Era de mis padres y paso a ser mía después de que fallecieron- dijo con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo siento- susurre.

El me sonrió y abrió una puerta de su derecha.

-Esta será tu habitación-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

La habitación era enorme. Las paredes tenían tapiz como rosa con diseños extraños en dorado. Una enorme cama con sabanas doradas y miles de almohadas adornaba el centro de la habitación. Enfrente, había una pantalla de plasma con equipo de sonido incluido.

Entre la cama y la televisión había una mini salita con dos sofás y una mesa de té al centro. A lado de la cama estaba un ventanal enorme que daba a un balcón con sillitas y camastros.

-¡Es precioso!-reí corriendo a asomarme por el balcón.

La vista era preciosa. Daba a un jardín de pastos verdes con flores de distintos colores. Había una alberca de dimensiones extravagantes con mesas con sombrillas y camastros alrededor. Eso parecía estar en una loma ya que de fondo mucho mas abajo que yo se veían las luces de la ciudad.

-No puedo creer que todo esto es tuyo- dije realmente impresionada- Y yo que creía que vivías en un departamento.

El se rió y me enseño como prender y apagar las cosas. Me enseño el baño que tenia regadera, tina, un armario enorme y algo como un tipo de spa en pequeño.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bella.- musito dándome un pequeño abrazo.

-Que descanses- susurre.

Me sonrió y se dio la media vuelta. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y deje escapar un sonoro suspiro.

¡Este hombre me va a matar!

**Si creen que apesta no se preocupen es el capitulo xD**

**Lo siento no me gusto esta simple. **

**Pero por ultimo veremos cómo avanza la relación BxE**

**¡Edward más rico de lo que pensaban! **

**Yo quiero una casa asi … ¿Quién me la regala? :D **

**Ok no u.u pero x ultimo regálenme un momento de su tiempo y dejen REVIEWS! **

**No tardaran nada mas que segundos n.n**

**Gracias a los que me comentan! Enserio chicos/chicas les agradesco sus comentarios. Ustedes me inspiran. **

**Besos&Abrazos. **

**¡REVIEWS! :)**


	14. Emmett&Rose:Acoso

"**Teen Mom"**

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. La trama es mitad mía y mitad Mtv.

"_Rosalie & Emmett: Acoso"_

Mire como la hojita amarillenta se balanceaba en el aire y caía a mis pies. Solté un suspiro bajo causando que una nube de humo se formara frente a mi boca.

Era otoño y la temperatura cada vez iba mas abajó. Frote mis manos y me enrede más en mi suéter café de piel.

Estaba muy entretenida viendo como un niñito le aventaba tierra a otra pequeña para llamar su atención, que no me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado a mi lado hasta que hablo.

-Bonito día ¿verdad?- pregunto con la voz ronca un muchacho de unos veinte con el cabello rubio y corto.

-Sí, bastante- respondí con una sonrisa amable.

Me miro con unos bonitos ojos miel y me regreso la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia mí.

-Demetrí Louge- se presento agitando lentamente mi mano.

-Rosalie… Hales- titubee confusa de si decir mi apellido o el de Emmett, aunque aun no estuviésemos casados yo ya me sentía como su esposa.

-Un gran placer- susurro besando mi mano.

Temblé ante su tacto frio y sonreí incomoda. Si alguna vez la idea de que me cayera bien pasó por mi mente, ahora parecía absurda y lejana. A decir verdad, me empezaba a dar miedo este hombre.

Mire algo desesperada a mis alrededores en busca de mi madre, pero no había rastro de ella. Habíamos quedado en vernos aquí para luego ir a comer. Nunca me había molestado tanto su impuntualidad hasta hoy.

-¿Alguno de ellos es suyo?- preguntó señalando a los pequeños.

-No- dije enseguida- No, ninguno es mío.

Su entrecejo se frunció pero solo asintió con la mirada perdida. Era raro. Este hombre no había dicho nada fuera de lo normal, pero su sola presencia me ponía los nervios de punta. Aun así, me sentí descortés y trate de conversar.

-¿Y usted?- pregunto aun sin mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Tiene hijos?

-No- dijo sencillamente.

-¿Es casado?- pregunte sin querer.

Estaba por disculparme por mi indiscreción cuando el hablo.

-Soy soltero ¿Y usted?-

Esta vez sin pensarlo respondí- Comprometida-

Hizo una mueca algo extraña y asintió en silenció.

-Debí imaginármelo- susurro con una sonrisa.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle a que se refería, cuando un grito a lo lejos me lo impidió. Voltee y me encontré a mi madre caminando apresurada hacia nosotros.

-¡Lo siento, Rosie! Tu padre no me dejaba salir- se disculpo mi madre dándome un abrazo y jalándome con ella.

-¡Hasta luego!- logre gritarle a Demetrí antes de que mi madre me metiera al auto.

Lo último que vi de él fue una sonrisa que me helo las venas.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó de pronto mi madre.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Demetrí. Lo acabo de conocer-

-No me da buena espina- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Dudo que lo vuelva a ver-

Pero que equivocaba estaba en eso. Claro que lo volví a ver. Fue dos días después de nuestro encuentro, justo cuando iba al doctor.

Estaba en la sala de espera. Lo vi apenas entre al edifico pero baje la mirada y actué como si no lo hubiese visto pero su grito arruino completamente la puesta en escena.

-¡Ey, Rose!- saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Le sonreí forzadamente y me acerque a el.

-Hola, Demetrí. Que coincidencia- comente.

El se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Pasamos el resto de la espera hablando. Bueno, el hablaba. Me contó que venía por unos estudios de su hermana.

Gracias a dios, pase rápido a consulta.

-Adiós, Demetrí- me despedí esperando que ahora si fuese un adiós definitivo.

-Hasta luego Rosalie- dijo levantándose y despidiendo con la mano.

Me retire por el pasillo pero me di cuenta que había olvidado mi bufanda así que me regrese y alcance a ver como Demetrí se marchaba sin ningún papel en la mano y con el celular pegado a su oreja.

Extrañada y tremendamente confundida tome mi bufanda y volví camino al pasillo. El doctor me hizo el ultrasonido y todo estaba perfecto. Mi bebe paso de ser un puntito a ser un garabatito de tamaño mediano.

Salí de la clínica aun con el tema de Demetrí en la cabeza. Si se suponía que iba por unos resultados ¿Por qué salió sin nada en la mano?

Estaba a mitad de camino a casa cuando vi que una camioneta negra iba detrás sin desviarse. Me la quede mirando por el retrovisor y al azar doble en una calle. Ella también dobló.

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí. Tome aire tratando de tranquilizarme. Debía tranquilizarme. Apreté un poco más el acelerador y doble en otra calle desconocida. La camioneta hizo lo mismo.

-¡Mierda!-susurre acelerando más y serpenteando en una calle.

La camioneta seguía detrás de mí, a tan solo unos centímetros. Por más que intentaba ver quién iba tras el volante no lograba hacerlo, iba demasiado lejos para eso.

El miedo era demasiado así que estuve a punto de llamar a Emmett pero eso solo lo preocuparía y era lo que menos quería.

Un golpe en la parte trasera del auto me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire hacia atrás y descubrí a la camioneta negra casi pegada a mi dándome golpes. Uno tras otro. Aumentando la fuerza en cada uno.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro y mi corazón se acelero de miedo. Me distraje viendo el auto que me seguía y no note que otro auto pequeño se atravesó por el frente.

No tuve tiempo de frenar y lo único que sentí fue mi cuerpo golpeando el volante y como el cinturón me rebotaba de nuevo hacia atrás.

Por reflejo voltee mi rostro hacia un lado, intentando ver algo pero lo que logre ver fue la camioneta pasar a mi lado y unos ojos azules acompañados de la sonrisa que una vez me helo la sangre…

**¡Lo siento! Las he tenido súper abandonadas. No diré que he estado muy ocupada por que seria mentira. La verdad es que he gastado mi tiempo en viles tonterías y aparte de que la inspiración se había esfumado :/**

**Pero volvii y espero que les guste el capitulooo(:**

**PROMOCIOON!: TEEN MOM LES INVITA A LEER LA NUEVA GRAN HISTORIA DE AVALOSZ. CULLEN "DECISIONES DEL MAS ALLA". ESTE DRAMA CONTIENE SUSPENSO, FANTASÍA Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS. LOS ENTROMETE EN LA VIDA DE ISABELLA SWAN, UNA JOVEN QUE POCO A POCO SE HA IDO QUEDANDO SOLA HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDAN SU MADRE Y SU NOVIO, PERO ESO ESTA POR CAMBIAR POR UNA CONDICION QUE LE PUSO LUCIFER.**

**¿MATAR O MORIR? VISITEN MI PERFIL Y DENLE CLICK AL ENLACE DE ESTA FANTASMORICA HISTORIA QUE LOS LLEVARA A RECORRER EL MUNDO DEL MAS ALLA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE UNA MUCHACHA ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO ¿Cuál ELIGIRA?**

**Sin más, los dejo.**

**Se le quiere. Dejen Reviews x favor(:**


End file.
